


Conscience Killer

by underdog



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один вечер - одна попытка - один значительный успех.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conscience Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Название фанфика созвучно с названием одной из композиций группы Black Rebel Motorcycle Club.

С каждой минутой, потраченной на безрезультатные старания, вечер склонялся к тому, что называют полным провалом. Уилл, насколько это только было возможно, всегда старался не склоняться к пессимизму. Он видел катастрофу только в том, что действительно ей являлось. Ужасы - в том, что на самом деле можно увидеть только в самом страшном кошмаре. Уилл видел их наяву и не пытался себя обманывать. Однако теперь, когда на самом крае его сознания возникло довольно зловещее предположение, что обычное содержимое сотрудничества с ФБР – ничто по сравнению с тем, во что он влез на этот раз, мысль о предательстве всего мира и отдельно взятой ситуации казалась вполне разумной. О, он никогда не простит себя, если не справится с поставленной задачей в ближайшую пару минут. Задачей, в которой придется задействовать всю свою ловкость, смекалку и титаническое терпение. 

Уилл Грэм просто обязан завязать этот чертов галстук.

Никогда прежде не тронутая полоска плотной черной ткани была тщательно очищена от накопившейся на ней пыли, проглажена, но даже такой уход не облегчил мучения мужчины. Узел или хоть что-то отдаленно похожее на него получаться отказывалось, и непроизвольная удавка теперь безвольно висела на плечах эмпата мертвым грузом в прямом и переносном смыслах. 

Не то, чтобы Уилл не любил костюмы. На работу он всегда надевал строгий пиджак и рубашки, порой даже прибегая к использованию ненавистного отныне элемента гардероба. Вот только галстуки Грэма-профессора никак не подходили для выхода в свет, да и были давным-давно завязаны, что значительно упрощало задачу. Чего нельзя сказать о черном поблескивающем от влажности воплощении истинного зла, к помощи которого мужчина прибегал в первый и, к счастью, последний раз только на выпускном в школе, после чего удавка на долгие годы оказалась забыта в одном из самых отдаленных углов гардероба.

Однако проблема, конечно же, не заканчивалась на галстуке. Напротив, с него она только начиналась. Совсем другие причины заставляли Уилла нервно ходить от угла к углу и иступлено кусать губы. Он заставлял ждать, и ни кого-нибудь, а единственного человека, кто взял на себя довольно рискованную миссию – приобщить Грэма к культуре. Этим человеком был, конечно же, доктор Лектер. Личность, по представлениям Уилла, да и всех кто знает Ганнибала, являющая собой олицетворение пунктуальности и перфекционизма в целом. И он ждет его, человек, который рискнул не только назвать нестабильного профайлера своим другом, но и действительно проявлял некоторую заботу.

Уилл небезосновательно ощущал себя предателем номер один.

Он устало рухнул на диван, мысленно похоронив последние надежды развеяться в единственный выпавший за долгое время выходной. Осталось только позвонить Ганнибалу и извиниться за испорченные планы. Хотя, может быть, оно и к лучшему? Культурный уровень Уилла никогда не рисковал подняться от нулевого показателя, и вряд ли он сможет оценить по достоинству то, что доктор Лектер так хотел ему показать. От своего психотерапевта невозможно ничего утаить, как и от эмпата, и потому мужчина уже ясно представил себе живописную картину: на лице одного – недопонимание, у другого – разочарование. Да, возможно, сама судьба не благословляет эту затею.

Грэм снова поднимается на ноги и уже подходит к столу, на котором лежит телефон, когда входная дверь в его жилище открывается почти бесшумно.

\- Готов, Уилл? – знакомый низкий голос заставляет хозяина дома невольно вздрогнуть и обернуться.

\- Доктор Лектер? – не обязательно быть высококвалифицированным психотерапевтом, чтобы увидеть всю растерянность профессора. Они ведь договаривались встретиться уже в театре…

\- Прошу, просто Ганнибал. Мы же не на сеансе, - доброжелательная полуулыбка касается тонких губ неожиданного гостя, и позволяет Грэму отчасти расслабиться. Этот прием работает едва ли не каждый раз. – Так ты готов?

– Боюсь, что нет, - мужчина опускает глаза и беспомощно разводит руками. Он почти ясно чувствует себя провинившимся учеником, отчитывающимся перед строгим, но справедливым учителем. – Кажется, завязывание галстуков не по моей части, - Уилл виновато улыбается и в доказательство своих слов снова предпринимает попытку укротить непокорную полоску ткани. Та отвечает откровенным злорадством и выражает немой протест. И кто вообще придумал дресс-код для посещения театра?..

\- Вижу, - отчасти сочувственно констатирует Ганнибал, окидывая заметно приунывшего Грэма задумчивым взглядом. В голове его немедленно вспыхивает стоящая идея, причин для отвержения которой доктор не находит. Он делает шаг навстречу застывшему эмпату, одаривая его заботливым взглядом. Это всегда работает. – Тогда позволь мне помочь.

Профайлер одаривает гостя растерянным взглядом, полным недопонимая, однако это длится недолго. Смысл слов психотерапевта всё же до него доходит, и Уилл медленно, словно не веря, не до конца осознавая происходящее, кивает. Он не хочет теряться в мыслях, уходить в себя, только не сейчас, когда проблеск надежды прожить несколько часов как человек, видящий жизнь за рамками своей работы, стоит от него так близко, протягивает руки и несколькими ловкими движениями завязывает злополучный галстук так, что он теперь словно сошел с иллюстрации одного из модных журналов. Возможно, впервые в жизни Грэм не хочет сделать шаг назад, не против вторжения в личное пространство, а лишь покорно стоит на одном месте и лишь заворожено наблюдает за едва ли не волшебными манипуляциями над тем, что ему самому казалось невозможным. Невольно эмпат про себя отметил, что очень часто невозможное служит точным описанием для того, что и как делает доктор Лектер. И в этом есть что-то прекрасное, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало.

\- Спасибо… - тихо, словно не желая разрушить сложившуюся довольно интимную обстановку, выдыхает Уилл, наблюдая за сосредоточенным лицом Ганнибала. Его забота никогда не перестанет удивлять и затрагивать что-то внутри эмпата, что-то прежде людьми недосягаемое.

В ответ Лектер молчит. Молчит не столько потому, что ему нечего ответить, сколько по иной причине, той, что в одно мгновение может разрушить многое, если только не всё. И имя ей – желание. 

Запах Уилла – смесь болезни, безумия и того, что может распознать только ценитель особенной кухни, к которой Ганнибал приобщил всех, кто не смог побороть искушение и отказаться от приглашения на ужин. 

Сознание Уилла – копилка для самых темных граней жизней, нет не людей – тех, доминируют над обществом, истинного главенства пищевой цепочки. Кое-кого похуже и получше типичных представителей человечества. 

Тело Уилла – пульсирующий страх, а вместе с ним боль и ужас, и всё это – то, что заполняет его кровь, все его жилы вместо жизни. 

Как можно устоять?

Мужчина поднимает внимательный взгляд на лицо эмпата, смотрит точно в глаза, устанавливает, закрепляет визуальный контакт, тем самым полностью парализуя свою жертву, и только после этого опускает глаза к покрытому щетиной подбородку и осторожно поднимает к нему руку, невесомо касается его лишь кончиками пальцев. Грэм не шевелится, не отдергивается, не делает губительного шага назад. Ганнибал мысленно улыбается – довольно, хищно, собственнически. Ладонь продолжает свой путь – подушечки пальцев касаются увереннее, словно прежде имели дело с чем-то, что легко повредить.

Хрупкая фарфоровая чашечка Кроуфорда… Нет, больше она ему не принадлежит. 

К левой руке присоединяется правая, они скользят вниз по скулам и, наконец, останавливаются на шее, тем самым заключая лицо Уилла в себе. На мгновение Ганнибал замирает – нет, он не дает эмпату шанса передумать и отступить. Он любуется и предвкушает. Зрелище того действительно стоит. Во взгляде Грэма больше нет недопонимая – он прекрасно знает, что будет дальше. Не всё, но должен догадываться. Он пытается забраться в голову Лектера, понять его замысел, но это ему не удается и никогда не удастся – собственное желание, что так отчетливо плещется в лихорадочно поблескивающих глазах, помешает свершению непоправимой ошибки. В глаза Уилла затаился страх загнанной в западню жертвы, добычи, которая не может поверить в реальность происходящего. В глазах Уилла проскальзывает почти садистское предвкушение того, что будет дальше. Нужна лишь одна секунда. Лектер улыбается, его губы складываются в дьявольскую ухмылку. Время ожидания истекло уже давно. Настала пора желанного ужина.

Губы доктора сухие, но в то же время мягкие. Его пальцы твердо обхватывают лицо, но, тем не менее, не причиняют какой бы то ни было боли. Уилл не чувствует себя в западне. Это свобода. Поцелуй Ганнибала требовательный, голодный, покровительствующий. Грэм утопает – впервые не во мраке, но в новых ощущениях, в наслаждении. Он поднимает прежде безвольно висевшие по бокам руки и кладет их на плечи Лектера, сжимает идеально сидящую ткань его пальто. Уилл не думает, Уилл действует. Он реагирует на каждое движение, стоном в губы позволяет Ганнибалу всё, добровольно отдается в руки хищника, что так крепко обхватывает его спину, прижимает к себе как можно крепче, плотнее, ближе. Эмпат задыхается в новом чувстве, в животном желании, в возможности, в реальности, где он нужен. Когда Лектер прикусывает его губу до крови, слизывает выступающие капли, не разрывая поцелуя, Грэм широко распахивает глаза. Он не удивлен, не так сильно, как можно было ожидать – он в немом восторге. Это кажется ему допустимым, естественным, необходимым – дань, жертва тому, на что они пошли, к чему движутся прямо сейчас. Уилл крепко обхватывает затылок Ганнибала, углубляя поцелуй, невольно портя всегда идеальную прическу, всегда идеальные представления о личности своего психотерапевта, своего света среди мглы. Доктор Лектер не свет – он манящая тьма, отражающаяся в его полуприкрытых глазах.  
Только когда легкие начинает остро жечь от нехватки кислорода, Ганнибал отстраняется, делает вдох и позволяя то же самое эмпату. В его взгляде много неприкрытого, эмоций, и ещё больше того, что может стоить чьей-то жизни, стань она тому свидетельницей. На его губах всё ещё поблескивают алые капли – лучшее украшение, которое он неторопливо слизывает, наблюдая за приходящим в себя Уиллом. Раскрытая книга, отныне принадлежащая только ему, которую всегда можно пролистать или раскрыть на нужной странице. Самая заветная ещё впереди.

\- А как же спектакль?.. – тихо выдыхает Грэм, прислоняясь едва ли не всем телом к новоиспеченному любовнику. 

Не стоит даже сомневаться, что способ времяпровождения, который они вместе выбрали несколько минут назад только начал раскрываться во всей своей прелести.

Ганнибал лукаво улыбается и к большому неудовольствию Уилла отстраняется. Он неспешно снимает пальто, кладет его на спинку стула, подходит к окну и задергивает шторы.

\- Занавес опускается. Конец первого действия, - в наступившем полумраке глаза Лектера блестят заманчиво и губительно. – Самое время приступить ко второму.

Последняя неуместная и довольно здравая мысль, посещающая Уилла во время антракта - при Ганнибале нет ни билетов, ни планов покидать его дом сегодня.


End file.
